Reggie is troubled
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Something is troubling our faveorate Werewolf will Vinnie finds out what? Contains Slash T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT CAMERON BELONG TO HANNA BABARA

It was a cloudy day at Gravedale High and Max Schneider's class was at the swamp right next to the school. " Schneider why are we here?" a female werewolf wearing a light blue shirt and jeans that were torn at the knees with her red hair in a pony tail asked the human infront of her. " I'm about to explain the Winnie after I take attendance" said looking at a clip board " OK Duzer,Sid,Cleo,Frankentyke,Gill,Winnie,Sibella,Reg gie and-Where's Vinnie?" He asked looking around unknown to himself that the teenage vampire was behind him snickering silently.

" YO TEACH!" Vinnie shouted making the human teacher jump alil dropping his clipboard. "Vinnie what you do that for!?" Schneider said picking up the clip board with his right hand over his heart.

" Yo Sorry but I was just trying to make a joke" The young vampire said walking towards the others in a apologetic tone. " It's fine Vinnie but next time try a Knock Knock joke" Schneider said but then smiled " you're just in time though for a class project" . Now that got everyone's attention " What is it sir?" Reggie asked adjusting his glasses.

" You are going to be paired up in groups of two each and draw a picture of anything you see then show your partner"

" Hey Man do we get to pic our partners?" Frankentyke asked raising his hand " Yes Frankentyke you do get to choose but no goofing off Alright?" . And so everyone paired up with eachother ..Well all except Reggie the teen werewolf was gonna ask his best friend Vinnie but was to nervous for some odd reason.

What the male Werewolf didn't know was that his friend was behind him with a frown on his face. "Yo Reg there something bugging ya?" He asked making the shorter male jump " GEEZ VIN YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME TILL MY HEART DOESN'T BEAT!?" Reggie growled glaring at the vampire greaser.

"'Ey Sorry but I'm worried about you Reg you've been off it all mornin' been day dreaming and stuff" Vinnie said sitting next to the Lycan " Mind telling me what's up? I heard it helps" he said hoping the werewolf next to him would tell him what's wrong.

Lowering his ears Reggie looked away from the pale face of his concerned friend " I can't tell you because I know you'll laugh at me" He said but was pulled into a hug by (who else?) Vinnie " Would I ever laugh at you Reg?" he said hugging the lycan close.

" You laughed at me when we first met Sibella and Winnie when I babbled like a idiot Vin so yes you might" the short male werewolf said crossing his arms and wrapping his tail across his lap pouting.

" If he's being stubborn I'll kick things up a notch" The vampire thought then smirked getting a idea wich made Reggie nervous when he saw the smirk.

" What is going on threw that head of his?" the lycan thought lowering his ears more. " Reg you got one more chance Tell what's buggin' ya or I'll get it out of you the hard way if you get my point" Vinnie said wrapping his left arm around the nervous werewolf's waiste. " What the heck you doing Vinnie!?" Reggie asked struggling in the vampiric greaser's grip but ended up pinned onto the ground on his back.

" Gonna try to get some info outta you Reggie" The pale male said wiggling his fingers on the sides of the lycan's stomach. " ahahaha STOP NOHOHOOOOOOO STOP IT!" Reggie half laughed half howled out struggling against his friend's grip with no such luck. " Noway Reggie not until-" " Vinnie mind getting off him?" a voice from behind the vampire said cutting him off in his sentence.

Turning his head alil he saw Max Schneider standing there with his arms crossed and his eye brow raised up alil. " Oh Hey Schneider...OK OK I'm getting off him" Vinnie said getting up off the werewolf who was breathing deeply " I'll talk to you after class which is in three...two...one" At that the bell rang for lunch and all the students except Vinnie headed back to the school building.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

( Me: OK people I'm having writers block so I'm letting Duzer type this chapter

Duzer: That's right so hope you like this chapter people and Soniccouples10 DOESN'T own me or anyone in the story except Cameron!)

...

" I am greatful for the bell more then ever" Reggie sighed happy to be away from the tickle happy vampire. " OK I know he's worried about me but I know he'd laugh at what I tell him..or worse get me to a therapist" he said to himself. " Reggie you OK?" a voice asked making the werewolf jump he turned only to see Winnie there looking worried.

" Yeah Winnie I'm fine...actually can you keep a secret?" the male lycan asked his voice almost begging. " Sure Reggie what is it?" the female lycan asked excited to know what was bugging her friend. " OK you know how Vinnie can fly along with Sibella?" " Yes" Winnie replied nodding " But what's that got to do with anything? I mean everyone knows how they fly with their wings or in Sibella's case turning into a bat" she said raising a brow in confusion.

" OK I'm getting to that anyway I just wonder what it might be like to be a vampire"

"Mah stars Reggie is that what was bothering you?"

The male lycan turned and saw Cleo,Blanche and a human girl with brown hair wearing a yellow dress that went down to her knees looking at him. " Y-Yes that's what has been bothering me...PLEASE don't tell anyone else! They'll think I was crazy!" the male werewolf said falling on his knees and clapping his hands together lowering his ears.

" Get a life Reggie" Duzer started helping the male Lycan to his feet " If you think we'll tell the others you're wrong"

" Yeah Reggie I doubt it's crazy..But you have ONE problem...YOU'RE A WEREWOLF NOT A VAMPIRE!" The human girl Cameron said raising her voice alil making the werewolf flinch in fear. " I-I know but I still wish I could be one for one day is all" Reggie said lowering his head and ears in sadness.

" I think I have something you could use" Cleo said getting a idea earning a smile from her friend as a reply which was good enough for her.

Later on during crossing time Reggie,Blanche,Cleo,Duzer,Cameron and Sid (who was filled in on what was going on) were in 's class lucky for them the human teacher was in the teacher's lounge. " OK Cleo how is this gonna work? I mean I don't think think there's anything to change a werewolf to a vampire" The invisible teen said keeping a eye out so they won't get caught.

" Easy with the help of this necklace Reggie can transform into a exact look alike of a vampire" The female mummie said pulling a golden necklace chain with a green gem on it out of her desk. " Did you get the Jacket Duzer?" she asked the snake haired girl who nodded in response. "it wasn't easy either he was sleeping in it." Now that got Reggie confused who was this 'he' the girls were talking about.

It then hit the lycan like a ton of bricks when he saw the jacket he reconised it " Th-That's V-Vinnie's jacket!"

" So it is what nervous? It's not like he'll get mad"

" Sid he NEVER takes it off remember!? If he catches me in it I'll be in trouble and probably lose his trust!" Reggie said panicing at the thought of the vampire greaser finding him in the jacket and losing a friend.

" Relax Reggie Hey won't find out I promise he won't find out" Cameron said trying to calm the werewolf down before he had a panic attack.

" OK Ok I'm calm" He sighed putting the jacket on " Wow this thing feels big on me"

" well Vinnie is a bit taller than you dude so kinda makes sense on the baggy jacket" Cleo said putting the necklace around Reggie's neck. Then all the sudden the lycan started to glow then a bright light consumed his whole body making Cleo,Blanche,Sid and Duzer to cover their eyes.

When the light vanished where Reggie just stood there stood a figure that looked exactly like Vinnie only with the necklace and a white shirt under the jacket. " Reggie? WOW you look GREAT! " Sid said his voice sounding like Elvis " My body hurts SO much" Reggie said his voice sounding like Vinnie's.

" You need some pain killers?" Blanche asked walking over with a jar of pain killers...which was snatched by the Werewolf turned vampire who took two pills.

" OK 'Vinnie' you gonna try the wings out?"

" I might after the pain dulls down OW talk about growing pains" Reggie said getting up but heard something " Or maybe now oh how does- oh yeah" The lycan turned vampire greaser said snapping his figers having the wings appear.

" Good luck Reggie and hope you know to fly because ALERT!" Sid said as the 'vampire' flew out the window when the teacher walked in.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
